Hidden Talent
by RinaSkitty
Summary: Satoshi discovers Citron singing in the shower, so he decides to chill out and listen. Not too good at summaries. Rated T for people who don't like reading about Citron in a towel, although nothing explicit here! DIODESHIPPING. (SatoshixCitron; AshxClemont) UPDATE: Also includes Satoshi's end of things ;)
1. Citron

Just a quick fanfiction about Citron's hidden singing ability (his voice actor, Yuki Kaji, can really sing!).

By the way, the song Citron's singing is "Promise You" by ShounenT (Tomohisa Sako; AKA the guy who does the Japanese Pokemon XY Opening!)

* * *

"Hang on a sec!" The Kanto boy waved at Pikachu, who sat waiting with his other Pokemon by the Pokemon Centre's desk. "I just need to get Hinoyakoma's Macho Brace!" He ran up the stairs into the trainer's dorms, looking out for the room him and Citron would be sharing that night.

 _119, 120, 121..._

Room 122! He fumbled in his pocket, eventually pulling out a small key then unlocked the door. The trainer made his way to his backpack, when he noticed from the tiny bathroom attached, the shower was running. Not only that, but there was a voice coming from inside.

 _"I promise to you / I promise to be with you forever /_

 _boku no kimichi ga hanareru koto ha nai kara sa/_

 _I can't get you out of my mind / wanna be with you forever/_

 _Dakara motto koe ni dashitesa/_

 _I love you, yeah.."_

Satoshi stopped dead in his tracks, hearing a familiar voice from inside the bathroom. He dropped his backpack carelessly to the floor, forgetting all about the training he had been planning.

"Citron?" he inched closer, his ears drinking the pleasent song. Quietly, he took a seat, reclining against the locked door.

Why did he never tell him he could sing? They had been traveling for so long, and yet, the inventor never once shared his talent. From inside the room, the sound of water pittering like rain and the Citron's voice echoed brightly off the shower tiles.

 _"Tsuyogaru kimi no koto mo / kakushiteta sono kimochi mo / hontou wa saishou kara /_

 _Zenbu wakattetanda"_

 _"You who pretends to be strong / You who conceals his feelings / Actually, I know all about them / right from the start"_

 _He has such a nice voice.._

Satoshi sat, his eyes closed peacefully as he listened to the boy on the opposite side. It felt like a wave washed over him, bringing nothing but relaxing serenity.

Although it took him a while to admit it to himself, he had been developing a crush on Citron for quite a while. There was just something about his smile, his laugh, his overall friendly caring persona that was infectious. Soon enough he was lost in thought, enjoying the moment of sweet soft music and happy memories.

 _"Can you hear me sing? / You're the only one I sing my love to / kono ai no uta kimi ni todoke-"_

 _"This love song I send out to you!"_

All of a sudden, the voice and shower had stopped. The door he had been leaning against gave way and sent the black haired teen to the floor with a grunt.

"Satoshi?" Citron stood above him, wrapped in a fluffy towel. He stared down at his friend with a mixture of curiousity and surprise. "W-when did you get here?"

Satoshi didn't move, his face was flushed bright red as his eyes were glued to 'the show' up in the boy's towel. The inventor followed his gaze, then staggered backwards in realisation, his face painted a scarlet red.

"H-hey!"

"Sorry.." The trainer snapped out of his trance, standing quickly and pulling his hat over his face. "I just heard you singin', so I thought I'd hang out and listen.." His heart pounded hard in his chest as he tried to pull his mind out of the gutter.

"You heard me?" He pulled his towel closer, looking more upset as the conversation went on.

"Well, yeah.. Hey, wait!" Satoshi grabbed the boy's hand as he tried to flee to get his clothes. Unforunetely, he was too late, as the blond tripped over Satoshi's forgotten backpack, dragging them both to the floor with a dull thud.

"Ow..." Citron groaned, craddling the back of his head. "S-S-Satoshi?!" His whole body stiffened. Looking down, he found that his towel had fallen, and Satoshi was now pressed against his belly button. He tried to squirm away, but failed under the boy's weight, only accomplishing bringing his face even lower.

"Ugh...man, you okay?" He asked, slowly opening his eyes. "Oh geez!"

The two scrambled to correct themselves, Citron quickly wrapping the towel around himself in a desperate attempt to keep his friend from seeing anymore of his naked body. His face was bright red, looking like he was fighting back tears.

"Look, you don't need to be embarrased!" Satoshi inched closer to his friend, extending a supportive hand out to his shoulder. "I-I love you!"

"What?" he sniffled, looking now confused in addition to embarrased and tearful.

"Y-your voice! I-I-I mean, "he stammered. The Kanto boy was getting more distraught and flustered with every word he spoke. "I love your singing!"

 _Great goin', champ._

Satoshi mentally cursed himself. He eventually planned to tell the boy his feelings, but this wasn't the time or place. He had hoped it would be somewhat more... oh, I don't know... romantic? So, blurting out 'I love you' to his crush after nearly giving him head didn't seem to fit the bill.

Across from him, Citron seemed to be calming down. He shifted, now sitting on his knees and still wrapped in the towel. The sunlight from outside beamed over the boy, lighting his damp hair like fine gold.

"...you do?.." he asked timidly, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Of course!" Satoshi sighed, reliefed that the boy didn't seem upset anymore. "A-and I remember that song," he commented, wanting to spark a casual conversation to get his mind off their accident. "You listen to it all the time. You really like ShounenT, huh?"

"Yeah, I love music." Citron smiled, resembling a gleeful Skitty. Satoshi felt his heart flutter, seeing the boy's happy face always made him feel like he swallowed a thousand Vivillon.

 _He's so cute!_

"Tell you what," Satoshi scooted closer, wrapping an arm around his friend's bare shoulders. "Someday I'll learn to play the guitar, then we can make music together."

"You don't have to.." he replied bashfully, his cheeks a candy pink.

"For you, I will! Just promise me one thing.."

"Anything."

"Don't stop singing. You have a beautiful voice.." Satoshi's face flushed as he flushed a ' _I-know-this-is-cheesy-but-I-really-mean-it'_ grin. The Kalosian nodded, happily leaning more into his friend's arm.

"I promise."


	2. Satoshi

A/N: I didn't intend of "Hidden Talent" to be a multiple chapter thing. But I guess it is now! I just realised that Satoshi has one too (drawing; check out his Bulbapedia page for proof)!

Anyway, hope you guys like it!

* * *

"You like that?"

"Pi-Pi-chaaaaaaa!" Satoshi brushed Pikachu's tail, smiling at his Pokemon's happy face.

It was late, and since the girls retired early to bed, it was just him and Citron left awake. Closer to the fire, the inventor had been working for hours on a newly built machine. It sat between his legs, gleaming in the moonlight. The black haired boy stood and brushed off some of Pikachu's shedded hair.

"Hey Citron, I'm gonna make some more tea, want some?" There was no response. "Citron?" Curiously, he wondered over, only to be greeted by the blond boy completely asleep against his machine. His glasses were pushed nearly off his face and the wrench he had been working with had long since fallen to the ground. Satoshi crouched, watching as he slept peacefully.

 _He's so cute.._

Deciding that if he left him like that he'd wake up with a sore neck, Satoshi carefully placed one hand under the Citron's knees and the other across his back, then scooped him up as gently as possible. Luckily, he was strong enough to wear it didn't bother him much. For a minute he stood, just admiring the sleepy face of the blond boy.

Everything about him was perfect. The way his gold coloured hair fell across his face, his sweet countinance, even the faintest of freckles that painted his nose was adorable. The firelight flickered over the pair, illuminating them in a warm glow.

Try as he might, Satoshi couldn't help the fluttering in his chest. There was a bubbling urge, something he had been fighting off weeks now.

Slowly, he leaned closer to Citron, their faces nearly touching. The subtle scent of peach tea eminated from his lips as he breathed peacefully.

 _I wonder what it'd be like to actually kiss him.._

Would he notice? Would he wake up? How could he explain himself then? He'd have no choice but to tell the inventor about his feelings. Was he ready for that?..

Pushing the temptation away, he looked down to his side, noticing Pikachu staring back at him. The electric mouse smiled, understanding his Trainer's feelings. He was, afterall, the only one Satoshi had ever confided his feelings to.

"Pika-pi?"

"You're right." The black haired boy nodded, and started carrying Citron back to their tent. Quietly, with help from Pikachu, he undid the zipper and stepped in.

The tent's skylight was still opened, appearently they hadn't closed it from the night before. Thousands of stars sparkled, while the moon glowed like a polished silver disk in the inky sky.

He laid him down on to his sleeping bag, being careful not to wake the inventor. Satoshi looked around, finding their only pillow*. Normally they'd share, but tonight, since he planned on staying up longer, he took it and slipped it under Citron's head.

He gently removed his glasses and brushed a lock of hair from his face. It's really a shame, he thought, that he couldn't do this for the boy while he was concious. Then he'd be able to look right into those stricking eyes of his and see him smiling back at him. The only time he could truely admire the boy (even though it made him feel like a creep) was late at night once the Kalosian finally fell asleep.

"Mm.." Citron sturred, turning onto his side and grasping the pillow for comfort. From beneath his collar, a silvery zipper shone in the moonlight, catching his eye. For a minute, Satoshi wondered if he would be able to sleep in his clothes or if he should help him into his nightshirt. He leaned close again, finger tips grazing the metal. The pervish teenage boy part of his brain cursed the zipper, wanting to see more of his glowing pale skin. Gingerly, he pulled away, deciding that it'd be a bad idea to go any further.

 _Nah, I REALLY can't do that.._

After pushing his brain out of the gutter, he stood and started towards the tent's opening, when he caught himself.

 _Wait, he'll get cold.._

Returning to his side, the trainer took off his overshirt and laid it across his friend, then made his way out.

"Let's let him be, Pikachu." Together, Satoshi and Pikachu walked to the other side of the campsite, finding his backpack and pulling out a notebook. "I don't want to be too much longer, maybe just another 20 minutes." The boy made himself comfortable against a tree and opened to a clean page, while the Pokemon took his spot beside him.

His pencil glided over the paper as his mind wondered. Drawing always brought him peace of mind and a way to express what words couldn't. He had never been too articulate or terribly smart, but with a sketchpad, everything seemed to flow out. Firelight flickered over the page as his hand worked.

 _I wonder what he's dreaming about. Probably his Pokemon, or his inventions or something._

Pikachu watched through sleepy eyes as his trainer continued, occasionally erasing a line here and there or blowing away debris from the page. Slowly, but surely, the picture was coming together.

 _What if he's dreaming about us?... about me?.._

Satoshi's face blushed at the thought, his lips pulling into a small warm smile. He himself had dreamt about the Kalosian on an almost nightly basis since he left to train for their gym battle. When they finally reunited, it only made his dreams more vivid as he slept beside him under the stars.

His brain would conjure scenes cutesy enough for any shojo manga. He'd never thought about being in a relationship before, but then Citron came into the picture. There was something about the boy's endless kindness, the spark in his eyes when they battled or had a new invention. They always knew what each other was thinking, even without words. He was just irresistable. Everytime he touched him, it was like his heart would stop.

Of course at first he didn't believe it. That he'd fallen for Citron, who was, after all, his friend AND a boy. But you don't choose who you fall in love with. It wasn't that he developed feelings for him BECAUSE he was a guy, it was who he was that drew him to the Kalosian. What was in his pants didn't matter, it was what was in his head and heart.

As the minutes ticked on into the following hour, his picture became more detailed. The scenes in his head transfered to the page. Quietly, he started adding colour, bringing the pictures to life.

"Satoshi?" The boy jumped, as a voice broke his concentration. His head snapped up, noticing the inventor walking towards him from their tent.

Citron rubbed his sleepy eyes from beneathe his glasses. He was dressed in a pale blue nightshirt that read _'Compter les Watouat'_ with several Mareep and shooting stars on it. Since he had hit puberty, it had gotten shorter, coming up just an inch or two above his knees. Over his shoulders, he still wore the shirt Satoshi had placed on him to keep warm. On his feet, he wore a pair or fluffy Horubee slippers.

"What are you still doing up?"

"N-nothing." Quickly, the Kanto boy closed the book, before feeling a hand rest lightly on his shoulder.

"It's okay, you don't need to be embarrased." He took a seat beside him, smiling and pulling his knees into his chest. "Sometimes I like alone time too."

Satoshi felt his heart flutter. Citron always understood, even when no one else did. He clutched the notebook, debating wheather or not to show him it's contents. Weeks of doodling pictures of the two of them together made him feel like a dumb fangirl. Would he judge him? Should he tell him now how he felt? If so, how should he lead up to it? Should he just hand him the sketchbook and say 'hey, I've had a crush on you for months now. Wanna look at my pictures of us kissing? or maybe you want to see some _naughtier_ ones'? That wouldn't go well.

"Th-thanks. What are you doing up? I thought you were out for the night."

"I wasn't terribly comfortable in my clothes. That, and I forgot to brush my teeth." he leaned against the same tree as Satoshi, looking over at the invention he left half completed. "Funny, I don't remember going back to the tent."

"Yeah. Ya must have been really tired.."

The two sat in silence, Pikachu snored lightly from Satoshi's other side. Slowly, the Kanto boy slipped away into contemplation. Should he or should he not tell him how he felt? Maybe just showing him would be easier. Was now the right time?..

A soft sweet sound and the plop of a sleepy head brought the boy from his thoughts. Citron's light hair drapped over his shoulder as he leaned against him, humming a song. Satoshi blushed, feeling him scoot closer. The fire and moonlight illuminated the dark peacefully.

A memory resurfaced in his mind. A few weeks ago he had walked in on Citron while he was singing in the shower. That was when he learned that they boy had a beautiful voice, and although it started out kind of rocky (like when he got a peak under his towel), it ended well, with a promise to make music together someday. He smiled, letting his head droop on top of the other boy's.

If Citron trusted him with his secret, why shouldn't he share his?

 _Come on, champ! You can do this!_

Mentally, he tried to pump himself up. Then carefully, he wrapped a tanned arm around his friend's shoulders. Thankfully, Citron responded well, settling more into him. Internally, Satoshi let a sigh of relief. They have never been too shy about physical contact, although the more and more they made, the harder it was to act casual around him.

"Hey, Satoshi.." he whispered, looking up with large gleaming blue eyes. His lenses reflected back silvery stars.

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?" The boy leaned closer, almost a bit too close. But Satoshi didn't dare move, feeling long warm hands gingerly grasping his forearm. His chest tightened and his blood pumped loudly in his ears.

"S-sure, anything." he stuttered shyly, noticing that the Kalosian's cheeks were tinted pink. Was he really blushing or was it his imagination?..

Citron didn't say anything, instead, he closed the remaining space between them, hesitating slightly before finally giving him the sweetest of kisses.

 _OH MY ARCEUS! IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING?!_

His whole body went rigid, hormones flooding his brain and a furious blush painted his face a peachy pink. Citron pressed lightly, softly asking permission to continue. Satoshi mentally shook off the shock, and let himself enjoy it. Coyly, he hugged the boy and returned the kiss.

There was a russel of papers as the notebook that was in his lap fell, waking Pikachu. The pokemon squeeked, noticed his trainer, then smiled, quickly returning to 'sleep'.

It felt like electricity was pulsing through every inch of his body. Everything else besides them didn't exsist. There was no worry or fear or shame. All there was was himself and the handsome blond boy kissing him.

 _So this is what it's like, huh?_

After what must have been (or atleast felt like) ten minutes, the two broke apart. Satoshi's amber eyes locked on Citron's, before giving him another peck on the lips.

"You were saying?.." he whispered, smiling from ear to ear.

"I love you." The inventor grinned back, laying his head back on Satoshi's shoulder and looking up. His hands squeezed his arm gently, not wanting to let go. His tone was so genuine and kind.

"I-I think I love you too."

This is what he had been hoping for for months now, and it's finally happened. Here he was holding and kissing the boy who truely understood him, who didn't treat him like a dumb kid. Citron was truely his equal and yet he was also his other half. While Satoshi was more physical and bold, Citron was always mental and calmer.

The pair sat happily under the stars sky, shyly holding hands and talking the night away.

Just as the distant sun started to rise into dawn, the two stood and made their way to the tent to get some last minute (and much needed) sleep. Satoshi held open the tent flap, letting the blond in before him. Pikachu lazily bounded in and made a nest in some spare clothes, returning to dreamland.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." The black haired boy unzipped his sleeping bag and crawled in, inviting his new boyfriend in along side him. "Come on."

"A-are you sure?"

"Of course." Satoshi yawned, pulling Citron close and zipping them both into the bed. "We share a pillow anyway, why not this too?" He gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"That makes sense." The boy snuggled into his chest. Just as he was about to doze off, a question popped into his mind.

"Hey, how did you know I liked you in the first place?"

"You're a wonderful artist. I saw your picture the night before last, you know, when we opened the sky light to study the constellations?" He started, recalling a few days ago. "I woke up to go to the bathroom and saw you fell asleep with your notebook on your chest, so I went to close it and ended up seeing your drawing of us."

Satoshi felt his face burn bright red. He remembered that picture, it was of the two of them on a date to the frilly cafe they had visited back after their night at the Scary House.

"Oh.."

"Like I said, you don't need to be embarrased. That's what gave me the courage to tell you how I've been feeling for a long time."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I love your drawings. You're so talented, why didn't you show me before?" He looked up at him with clear blue eyes. It was always weird to see him without glasses, but nevertheless, he was still adorable.

"...I was afraid of what you'd think." Satoshi was never been the type to show vunerability, so admitting something like that wasn't easy.

"Well, don't be. I think you're amazing." The blond boy nuzzled him affectionately, before slipping off into sleep.

"Th-thank you." The trainer smiled, feeling for the first time the warmest and happiest he had ever been.

* * *

Woo! Thanks for reading! :)

* They really do share a pillow. It's not just fan made stuff. Check out the Diance movie, the scene that shows them in the tent shows them sharing a single pillow and sleeping really close together. It's adorable!


End file.
